


Looking Through

by W0lv35_0f_L16h7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Still Angsty, World War II, first voltron fic, i make it worse than it is, its really not that bad, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0lv35_0f_L16h7/pseuds/W0lv35_0f_L16h7
Summary: “I missed you so much,” Pidge whispered hoarsely in his ear.“I’ve missed you too, Kitten.”They looked into each other’s faces for the first time in almost four years.They just stared into each other’s eyes, looking...Looking through all the pain and hurt and war.It was all there but in an instant…It was all gone.Plance. WWII AU.





	Looking Through

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 766 (ish, lol)

Pidge awaited at the dock among hundreds of other families for her husband. How long had it been? Almost four years. He shouldn’t have gone in the first place. He was too good to be tainted by war like he had to be.

But that didn’t matter now.

All she knew what that he was coming back.

Finally the battleship docked and the sailors, all in uniform came down to meet their families.

She thought she had caught a glimpse of Lance, but the crowd was so thick, she couldn’t tell.

Pidge tried as hard as she could to get to the front of the mass of people, but it seemed nigh impossible.

She continued to squeeze through people, finally getting to a break among the people.

“La—oof! LANCE!”

The man she thought was her husband turned and—

“Pidge!”

He and she both making their way as fast as they could to each other, still pushing through the crowd on Pidge’s part, the crowd split for the young Cuban man.

They reached each other and embraced with a love and pureness no one could have imagined in a thousand years’ time.

Lance picked his small wife off her feet and spun her around, holding her close. They were both in tears, but only love and joy provoked them.

Lance finally set pidge down on her feet, still not letting go in the slightest, and she was doing the same.

“I missed you so much,” Pidge whispered hoarsely in his ear.

“I’ve missed you too, Kitten.” Pidge laughed at the mention of her decade old nickname.

They finally loosened their hold, just so they could see each other’s faces once again.

Pidge traced the scar along Lance’s jawline with her fingers while Lance gently cupped his wife’s cheek and outlined little circles with his thumb.

It was then that time just _stopped._

Nothing seemed to exist, just them.

They stared into the other’s tear-filled eyes, looking.

Looking…

Looking through the nightmares.

Through the horrors of war.

The pain of loss, and fear of loneliness.

The hope that maybe they will call a truce.

They were looking through the images that will be forever be imprinted into their minds.

Every fear they had of never seeing the face of their spouse again, it was all there.

But in an instant,

It was all gone.

At that moment, both Pidge and Lance met each other with a passionate kiss. It is kind of hard to explain. It was gentle yet firm. Desperate yet reassuring.

A promise.

A promise to never leave one another ever again.

They could hear the sailors cheering and clapping but they paid them no mind.

The two broke apart for air finally, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, Pidge.”

“I love you too, Lance.”

“Pidge?”

Pidge looked up at her husband. “Yes?”

Lance was looking to the side and she almost followed his gaze but was stopped by Lance’s hand cupping her cheek. Lance looked at her with a familiar glint in his dark blue eyes as he smirked. “Smile.”

He quickly grabbed her by the waist, holding her head up to his with his free arm and dipped her, smashing his lips against hers once again.

Pidge was at first caught by surprise but before she had registered what had happened, Lance had already pulled away, wearing his iconic cheeky sailor’s smirk, hovering over her.

Pidge looked to her left and saw a young sailor behind a camera stand.

She pulled away in (not so) mock disgust, blushing profusely. Pidge covered the lower part of her face with both hands as the rest of the crew laughed.

She walked back up to Lance and whipped him with her gloves, although the message she gave was half-hearted. “You insolent, selfish, uncivilized—I can’t believe—” Pidge couldn’t even finish her sentences, due to pure embarrassment. The red by this time had reached up to her ears.

Lance had been laughing the entire time, and Pidge knew it wasn’t at her.

She finally just leaned on Lance and started laughing along with everyone else.

Lance tilted up her chin once final time and said, “Can I ask you one thing though, Pidge?”

Pidge gave him a skeptical look as she observed his face which still had on the look a mischievous child would have as if he were about to pull a prank. “Fine. What is it?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he hesitated. “Would…it be okay with you if my buddies kissed you then threw you into the fountain?”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so, funny story…
> 
> According to actual history records, the image, “Sailor Kiss” from WWII was actually a dare among the sailors where they would grab a girl and kiss her then drop her into a fountain.
> 
> So I decided to make Pidge and Lance, “Sailor’s Kiss” because it fits and I think its funny.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, w0lv35-0f-l16h7.tumblr.com


End file.
